


The Game : LACKARIE

by Asmodeus



Series: NOHRE -- OC's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, ITS A SEX GAME KIDDOS, M/M, PWP, Truth or Dare, Vibrators, why did i do this even i cannot remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus





	The Game : LACKARIE

‘  Truth or dare ??  ‘ 

There's a soft laugh from Lanvin as he watches Zack go about the house, anxious energy building with no escape but to pace and fiddle the old building.

‘  It's … not not that bad right ?? I just wanted to try something different .. if not we can --  ‘

A finger is placed against Zacks lips when he comes close enough and Lanvin only smiles before leaning up to press a kiss against Zack.

Truth or dare couldn’t be that bad, right ??

Or not, when it spanned a few days and was designed by Klaude’s boyfriend.

It started with cards, placed in particular order and Zack being told not to change them. Lanvin takes an educated guess its something to do with the level of embarrassment or unwillingness to be done. There was very little truth to the game, more often than not asking about their sex history or positions they wanted to try. Lanvin learns that hey, not only is Zack a blessing in his life but his first boyfriend was and is him and he hasn’t been with anyone else ( he hides his face during this, embarrassed for some reason ).

But when the dare cards get drawn they go from likely ( blowjobs, light food play, etc etc ) to less likely ( hiding in change rooms for quickies, touching yourself in blatant public ). Zack has wound up with a safer one though, one Lanvin can see he was  _ slightly _ excited to do. Of course Lanvin has a corresponding one but the plug wasn’t too uncomfortable as he watches Zack go about his farm duties with what only they know is a small vibe slipped inside and a rubber cock ring slipped on to make him last the day.

Lanvin has to say he admires the effort Zack puts in, barely reacting to it for at least an hour before Zack tosses his shirt off and Lanvin can see how flushed his entire body is, from his ears and down his chest as he tries to keep himself composed. He glances at the window, brows softly furrowed, but turns away and keeps going.

Lanvin doesn’t see him back at the house for another two hours and hes sure that Zack must be absolutely wrecked by now -- which hes not wrong about. He comes in panting, chest fully flushed now with his cheeks and ears and the effect of the dare showing strong against the denim of his jeans.

‘  Lanvin -- Lan I -- I don’t think I can go longer -- I have nothing else to do on the farm so I’m done work I just -- please, Lan I give, I give --  ‘

And just like days ago, a single finger is pressed against his lips accompanied by a wink.

‘  I want it too, don’t worry you goof.  ‘

Unbuckling Zacks jeans takes no effort at all, the article falling to the floor without much fuss. Hes straining against even his briefs though and Lanvin can’t help but push Zack slowly to the couch, letting him drop when he hits the furniture and Lanvin followed suit on the floor.

Fingers run steadily along his length before tugging the fabric down and freeing him. Its red, flushed like the rest of his body as Zack tries to stay calm. His breaths are heavy and shallow, fingers curled into the couch as he tries not to let such simple actions take him over edge -- but Lanvin knows he won’t last much after the ring is off, if at all. So he digs in the box of other things brought with the dare kit and pulls out a bottle.

‘  Soon, hun. I want this too.  ‘ The plug is slowly removed, a low groan as the stretch is relieved and Lanvin stands up, his own pants on the floor now. Zack almost seems worse now as he watched that, jaw slack until Lanvin notices and he tenses up again.  ‘ You next I promise. ‘ He reaches down, fingers careful as he takes the ring off and the muffled sounds from Zack are like torture.

‘  Shh … come on. Just a few minutes.  ‘ Lanvin doesn’t bother using the lube on Zack, knows any friction would probably make the pour soul end before they even began -- so he slicks his own fingers up and works himself open just enough that he knows it wouldn’t hurt before shifts to straddle Zack and slowly sinks down on him.

Lanvin isn’t sure how Zack survives past the first few movements but he won’t complain, riding Zack to pull the pleasure out of them both. Fingers wrap around his own cock, swift jerks of motion as Zack pulled Lanvin closer to his own orgasm. It doesn’t last long and neither are surprised when Zack starts to shake, one hand holding Lanvins hips still as he released, fingers wrapped around him working faster to pull Lanvin over soon after.

There’s still quivers of pleasure running through Zack though, vibe unnoticed by Lanvin but not forgotten by Zack. Each noise comes out over stimulated and as a small whimper before a lazy hand from Lanvin grabs its switch and shuts it down.

‘  So … do we applaud Klaude and Alden or hate them … ??  ‘

It seems Zack has to think on it before he rolls to the side and slips out of Lanvin, pulling the younger down with him.

‘  I’ll ignore them for a week but … you can’t deny we didn’t enjoy that.  ‘

No, he couldn’t, because they still had about half the deck left to finish.


End file.
